


You Are My One

by yoshiesaysrawr



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiesaysrawr/pseuds/yoshiesaysrawr
Summary: Josie and Penelope were dating when Josie kissed Rafael to Siphon from him.Set after episode 1x04.





	You Are My One

“And then Josie shot a fire spell at him but it just seemed to agitate the damn thing even more.” Rafael said looking around the group sitting in the Salvatore School common room.

After the group effort today in taking down that spider, the group decided to get some hot chocolate and talk about the day.

“We had literally gotten stuck in the thing’s web. Our hands, feet. I’m just glad Josie was able to siphon some magic from me and get us out of there.”

Rafael sent Josie a wink and a grin which the witch returned with a nervous smile before locking eyes with Hope. Josie practically watched the gears turn in Hope’s head before recognition set in and her eyes widened.

Josie pleaded with her eyes before discreetly shaking her head signaling that she would explain later.

Hope drank the remaining hot chocolate in her mug before raising to her feet. “I’m going to the kitchen to get more hot chocolate, does anyone want any?”

Everyone raised their empty glasses to her and she looked at Josie with a small glare. “Hey Josie, do you want to give me a hand with all these mugs?”

Her tone indicating that this was not a suggestion. Josie gulped before nodding her head and plastering a grin on her face and grabbing the remaining mugs.

Josie and Hope both made their way to the kitchen, setting all the mugs on the countertop before Hope turned to Josie with a face letting her know that she was less than amused.

“It’s not what it sounded like, I promise you.” Josie said pleadingly.

“Oh so you didn’t cheat on my best friend today with Rafael in that barn?” Hope accused while glaring a Josie.

Josie’s eyes widened before she shook her head quickly. “You know I would never do that! I love Penelope, more than anything. You know I would never do that to her.”

“So nothing happened between you two today?” Hope said narrowing her eyes at Josie.

Josie sighed. “Not exactly. We were in the web like he said and I was explaining to him how my powers worked and that I couldn’t just magic us out of there like he asked-“

Hope stepped closer to Josie with a glare firmly in place as she interrupted the witch. “So what? You thought it would be better to give him a freaking demonstration of how your powers work?”

“NO!” Josie yelled while taking a step back from the tribrid. “He just asked if I was able to siphon from a wolf and it was the first thing that came to mind.”

“Are you sure that’s all there is to it? Ever since Rafael and Landon have been here, you have been spending an awful lot of time with him.”

Josie took Hope’s hand in her own making the tribrid look into her eyes. “Hope, I love Penelope more than anything. I would never want to do anything to hurt her. She’s it for me, I know it. Please believe me when I say that I don’t feel anything towards Rafael besides friendship.”

Hope takes a look at Josie’s face before releasing a sigh and nodding her head. “I believe you.” She said making Josie smile. “Sorry for getting all best friendy on you. I just know how much P cares about you.”

“The feeling is completly mututal.” Josie said honestly thinking about her hazel eyed beauty.

Hope smiled at the younger witch.

“Okay, let’s get these hot chocolates refilled and out there before they come looking for us.”

Josie smiled and nodded her head before filling as many mugs as she could carry which ended up being 4 and letting Hope grab the remaining two before making their way back to the common room.

When they returned to the others they were still talking about the day’s events. Josie quickly tuned out MG talking about how Lizzie had stopped Kaleb by siphoning magic from him and started thinking about her girlfriend and the talk she just had with Hope.

Her and Penelope had only just rekindled their relationship two weeks ago.

It took MG and Lizzie recently dating to make her see how much time she actually devoted to her sister or that they devoted to each other. It was just like with her and Penelope. Josie would need her sister for something which would end up with her canceling coffee dates, movie dates, dinners or just spending time with MG to be there for Josie and Josie didn’t want that for her sister and her best friend. She wanted them to be happy and together.

Penelope had already been trying to repersue Josie so the reunion happened quickly and it was as if they had never been apart and Josie feels more in love than she had ever been. She knew that Penelope Park was her one. The sarcastic, beautiful, nerdy witch that never failed to make Josie’s heart soar.

Be it with cute little love notes that the witch would leave in her text books or waiting at her class door to walk her to her next class or setting up dates for the two of them or even playfully (and very sarcastically) arguing with Hope and Lizzie.

After all three witches had recently entered relationships, they had actually been spending a lot of time together as a six piece. Hope and Penelope had always been best friends but after there was no longer a reason for it, they found that Lizzie and Penelope actually got on really well. Of course they always try to out sarcasm each other but now in a fun loving kind of way.

“But how did Josie siphone the magic in the first place if she couldn’t move?”

Josie heard MG ask the question before quickly looking over at him and seeing everyone looking her way with the exception to Hope who had her eyes wide looking at something over her shoulder.

Rafael chuckled and started talking before Josie could say anything.

“She kissed me actually, a few times.” He said while playfully winking her way.

Josie saw Lizzie’s, MG’s and Landon’s expressions change to match Hope’s before she heard the voice behind her. “Excuse me?”

Josie stood quickly and turned around locking eyes with Penelope. She saw the hurt in the other witches face as the tears welled up in her eyes. Josie shook her head quickly before taking a step forward towards Penelope who immediately stepped out of her reach.

“P, no, that wasn’t what it sounded like.” Josie said pleadingly to Penelope who just scoffed.

“Yeah, right.”

Penelope turned on her heels and ran towards the staircase with Josie immediately following behind her.

A stunned silence remained as the group all looked towards each other before looking towards Rafael.

“What the hell was that!” Lizzie exclaimed while looking at the wolf.

“Um, why was up with Josie’s ex?” Rafael said while pointing in the direction of the stairs.

“What do you mean ex? That was Penelope freaking Park.” MG exclaimed exasperated. “Josie’s girlfriend.”

Rafael’s eyes widened as he looked towards Landon who was shaking his head next to Hope before his eyes landed on Lizzie

“Her girlfriend?! But I thought you said that was Josie’s evil ex!”

“Don’t call her that.” Hope snapped while glaring at Rafael as she debated if she should go after the two witches that disappeared up the stairs.

“That was when you had just arrived you mutt. They got back together like 2 weeks ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII
> 
> So this is going to be a two parter.
> 
> The next chapter is going to focus on Penelope/Posie.
> 
> BECAUSE FRAKING POSIE AF


End file.
